


Suit and tail - Cake AU

by ShawnArms



Series: Boyxboy [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Cat/Human Hybrids, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art 19: è severamente vietato intrecciare relazioni di tipo sentimentale con un ibrido, di qualunque razza sia. I trasgressori verranno puniti con la morte, siano essi umani o ibridi.</p>
<p>"Le leggi sono fatte per essere infrante"</p>
<p>pairing: Cake, accenni Mashton</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Gli ibridi sono ormai realtà e sono stati accettati nella comunità come animali domestici: ogni famiglia ne possiede uno_.  _Essi vanno trattai al pari di un qualunque essere umano, curati quando necessario e mai abbandonati._
> 
> _Vige una sola, importante regola: mai innamorarsi di un ibrido, pena la morte di entrambi. Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante, dice un detto, e un ragazzo ne avrebbe presto provato le conseguenze._
> 
> __  
> **___**  
>  __  
>  **Zao.**  
>  __  
>  **Prima di iniziare alcune informazioni:**  
>  _  
> **1)Calum e Luke hanno esattamente la stessa età.**  
>  _  
> _  
> **2)Luke è più basso di Cal, più o meno 1,70 (Calum invece circa 1,90)**  
>  _  
> _  
> **3)I capitoli saranno sulle 500/600 parole**  
>  _  
> __  
> **4)All'inizio Calum sarà uno stronzo**  
> 

#  _1_

  
  
_16 Luglio 1996_  
 

La donna aprì con un piede la porta di casa e lasciò cadere a terra un pesante borsone, che produsse un tonfo sordo quando toccò il pavimento.

Si spostò in soggiorno, aspettando che il marito la raggiungesse con il resto delle cose che si era portata in ospedale.

\- Dai David, non abbiamo mica tutto il giorno! - disse fissando la porta, dalla quale entrò poco dopo un uomo con uno spettinato ciuffo di capelli biondi.   
Qualcosa, avvolto in una copertina azzurra e saldamente stretto nelle sua braccia, emise un rauco vagito. Un neonato con due tondi occhietti marroni si era appena svegliato e fissava curioso la madre.

La ragazza gli fece il solletico al naso con un dito, facendolo sorridere sghembamente.

\- Certo che pur essendo appena nato hai una marea di capelli eh Calum? - sfregò delicatamente il naso contro quello del piccolo. Si voltó sorridendo quando notò una piccola ombra sfrecciargli accanto.

Mali Koa si avvicinò alla madre, allungando la testa per osservare chi ci fosse tra le sue braccia. Rimase sorpresa quando notò che il bimbo le somigliava molto.

\- Mami, ma-ma lui chi è?

Joy le sorrise, spostandò un po' di più la coperta che lo avvolgeva. Calum si stava per riaddormentare e lo sguardo vacuo che rivolse alla sorella la fece ridere.

\- Lui è il tuo nuovo fratellino Mali, si chiama Calum. Vuoi fargli una carezza? - la bambina sorrise eccitata e gli si avvicinò cautamente, posando poi una manina sulla sua guancia. Calum sorrise al suo tocco e, gorgheggiando contento, chiuse gli occhi.

_Poche ore dopo..._

Quando il campanello suonò, Joy stava prepaparando la cena fischiettando allegramente, Calum dormiva pacificamente nella culla e Mali stava disegnando seduta al tavolo della cucina.

\- Tesoro puoi andare ad aprire? Non voglio che le cose si brucino.

La bambina annuì e corse ad aprire la porta. All'inizio pensò che fosse stato uno dei soliti scherzi mai poi, un dettaglio catturò la sua attenzione.

\- Mammaaaaa - urlò.

La donna sbuffò scocciata e disse al marito di andare a vedere cosa volesse la figlia. Quando David la raggiunse, le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, non capendo cosa fosse successo.

La bambina non rispose, si limitò ad indicare qualcosa sui gradini. Stavolta fu lui a richiamare l'attenzione della moglie che, esasperata, spense i fornelli e si avviò verso la porta borbottando.

\- Si può sapere che cosa c'è? Stavo cercando di ... - si interruppe di colpo quando si accorse della presenza di uno scatolone bianco appoggiato sull'erba umida.

La donna corse a vedere cosa contenesse e per poco non urlò quando vide che al suo interno, con un cappellino in testa che lasciava sfuggire qualche ciuffetto biondo e ben avvolto in una coperta bianca, c'era un bambino placidamente addormentato.

\- Chi può essere così senza cuore da abbandonare il proprio figlio sul prato di un perfetto sconosciuto? - disse mentre prendeva il piccolo in braccio, con l'intento di portarlo dentro casa al caldo.

Mentre si sedeva sul divano, ancora chiedendosi quale genitore malato potesse fare una cosa del genere, notò la presenza di una busta infilata sotto un braccino del bambino.

Joy la sfilò delicatamente, cercando di non svegliarlo, e la lesse:

_Gentilissimi signori Hood,_

_Siamo lieti di informarvi che, dopo accurati test, siete stati scelti per prendervi cura di 160796, da noi familiarmente chiamato Luke._

_Per avere ulteriori informazioni, è sufficiente rimuovere il cappello al soggetto a voi asseggnato e leggere l'ulteriore lettera che troverete nello scatolone._

_Distinti saluti,_  
_D.I.S._

La donna, più confusa che mai, lanciò uno sguardò scioccato al marito, subito ricambiato.

Fece come le era stato detto e, con attenzione, sfilò il cappello al bambino ancora addormentato.

Tutti nella stanza trattennerò il fiato quando videro due orecchiette da gatto, ricoperte da morbido pelo bianco, spuntare dalla sommità della testa di Luke.

\- Mamma, ma perchè ha le orecchie da gatto?


	2. 2

#  2

  
  
Quando la porta si aprì di scatto, facendo si che uno stressato ragazzo con i capelli scuri potesse entrare in casa sua, Luke stava tranquillamente dormendo sul divano con la morbida coda bianca arrotolata attorno alla vita.

Purtroppo il giovane ibrido aveva il sonno pesante e non si accorse dell'arrivo di Calum nemmeno quando gli sfuggì una sonora imprecazione, scaturita dalla vista della sua presenza sul "prezioso" divano della sala.

\- Ma che cazzo pensi di fare eh? Lo sai che la feccia come te non è autorizzata a dormire dove stiamo noi umani. - urlò buttandolo giù dalla seduta.

Il ragazzino si stropicciò gli occhi con le piccole mani, guardandosi intorno confuso. Spostò poi gli occhi chiari sulla figura che ancora torreggiava su di lui, gli occhi castani dell'altro che lo squadravano freddamente.

Presa coscienza di quanto stava accadendo abbassò le orecchie ai lati della testa, iniziando tormentarsi la coda.

\- I-io avevo sonno e-e la cuccia è scomoda ma ... ma ti giuro che non succederà più - disse senza trovare il coraggio di guardare Calum in faccia.

\- Sì Luke dici sempre così, ma poi chissà come mai ti trovo sempre nei posti dove non dovresti neanche mettere zampa, o piede, come preferisci - sghignazzò sprezzante prima di prenderlo per una delle sue orecchie feline e trascinarlo al piano di sotto.

Luke miagolò dolorante e inciampó più volte negli scalini mentre cercava di opporsi alla ferrea presa del ragazzo, anche se era impossibile: era troppo più forte e più alto di lui.

Una volta arrivati nel seminterrato Calum, non badando all'eventuale presenza di materassi, scaraventò a terra Luke che, mugolando, si rintanò in un angolo nella penombra.

\- Sono stufo delle tue cazzate Luke, da oggi in poi tu vivrai qui sotto. Da qualche parte ci dovrebbe essere una vecchia brandina, ti conviene trovarla se non vuoi dormire sul pavimento.

Le orecchie del ragazzo ebbero uno spasmo, rizzandosi.

\- J-joy non mi a-avrebbe mai trat-tato così ... - venne immediatamente zittito da uno schiaffo di Calum, il cui suono riecheggiò per qualche secondo nell'aria.

Nei suoi occhi castani c'era una furia assassina, che li faceva sembrare quasi rossi. Calum inchiodò Luke contro al muro, il respiro pesante e accellerato.

\- È colpa tua se adesso loro non ci sono più. TUTTA COLPA TUA! Se non fosse per te ora avrei ancora la mia famiglia, brutto stronzo che non sei altro. Se tra pochi giorni non ci fosse il Controllo Generale ti avrei già strappato quelle fottute orecchie, la coda bhe, dicono che con il pelo di gatto si facciano delle ottime sciarpe ... - si fermò un attimo e all'inizio all'ibrido sembrò che fosse stato sul punto di aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma poi vide una scintilla di nostalgia passargli velocemente negli occhi.

Calum si allontanò da lui, sul viso un'aria spaesata, come se fosse immerso in qualche ricordo di cui non si era mai ricordato l'esistenza.

\- Quando è ora di cena t-ti vengo a chiamare, non voglio che mi imprigionino per aver fatto morire di fame uno stupido ibrido di gatto che non sa neanche badare a se stesso.

Il ragazzo salì di fretta le scale sbattendosi la porta della cantina alle spalle, chiudendola poi a chiave per precauzione.

Fece un profondo respiro e si andò a sedere in cucina, dove si versò un bicchiere di succo d'arancia. Lo bevve in una sola sorsata, fermandosi a fissare con sguardo assente la tv spenta.

Era ancora turbato dal flusso di ricordi che lo aveva investito al piano di sotto: tutti riguardanti lui e Luke.

La cosa che più gli dava fastidio era stato il sentimento a loro legato, la felicità.

_Una volta lui e Luke erano stati felici insieme._


	3. 3

#  ** 3 **

  
  
Calum si guardò in torno e, appena vide che la cuccia era spostata, corse a rimetterla al posto giusto.   
  
Doveva essere tutto perfetto o l'avrebbe pagata cara.   
  
Sgusciò in cucina e mise un dito nella ciotola dell'acqua per controllare che fosse della temperatura prestabilita. Sorrise soddisfatto, orgoglioso che tutto era come si era prefissato che fosse.   
  
C'era solo un ultima cosa da sistemare, una "cosa" che fece mutare il sorriso del ragazzo in una smorfia di disgusto.   
  
Un ibrido di gatto malconcio si era trascinato fin sopra le scale, le nocche scorticate a furia di grattare contro la porta della cantina, in cerca di una via di fuga.    
  
Luke scoppiò a piangere quando l'imponente figura di Calum si stagliò di fronte a lui. Si mise braccia sopra la testa, le orecchie un tempo candide aderenti ai capelli biondi e la coda che tremava dalla paura.   
  
Sapeva che presto o tardi sarebbe arrivato il fatidico schiaffo sulla guancia.   
  
\- Non fare il fifone stupido idiota, devo solo farti il bagno prima che arrivino gli ispettori e sai cosa succede se ti trovano in queste condizioni, vero? Non penso che ti piaccia vivere in una gabbia.    
  
_In confronto a ciò sarebbe il paradiso._   
  
Sapendo che un commento del genere gli avrebbe causato una doppia razione più tardi, scosse rapidamente la testa, cercando di alzarsi. Aveva le gambe doloranti e dovette appoggiarsi al muro per riuscire a reggersi in piedi.   
  
Zoppicò fino al bagno e arrossì quando l'altro ragazzo inizò a spogliarlo sbrigativamente.    
  
\- Posso f-farlo da s-solo ...   
  
Calum si tirò indietro, aspettando che si finisse di svestire. Quando però vide la lunga cicatrice che gli correva lungo il petto non potè che lasciarsi sfuggire uno spasmo rabbioso.   
  
Il solo ricordo di come se l'era fatta gli faceva andare a fuoco le membra, rendendolo cieco e intrattabile.   
  
Lo spinse nella vasca e aprendo il getto, non curandosi del fatto che fosse gelato, lo puntò sulla schiena di Luke, che mugoló al contatto con l'acqua fredda.    
  
Ci vollero molti colpi di spugna prima che ogni parte del suo corpo tornasse candida e morbida come sarebbe dovuta essere.   
  
Calum chiuse l'acqua e fece per uscire dal bagno, ma si fermò un attimo a fissare l'ibrido che si stava asciugando con una salvietta bianca.    
  
\- Quando hai finito di farti bello fatti trovare in salotto, con addosso dei vestiti puliti e senza la tua solita espressione vacua. Vorrei passarlo decentemente questo controllo.   
  
Luke annuì impercettibilmente, la coda attorcigliata attorno alla gamba destra. Rabbrividì quando sentì la porta sbattere mentre si chiudeva, le iridi azzurre fisse sulle sue piccole mani.   
  
***   
  
Il ragazzo con i capelli nocciola era in mezzo a un vero e proprio attacco di panico da prestazione, il respiro accellerato e il cuore che sembrava volesse uscirgli dal petto.   
  
\- Stai calmo Calum, è solo la solita ispezione mensile. Cinque minuti e poi sarà tutto finito, sempre che quell'essere inutile non combini qualcosa. - si ripetè più e più volte ad alta voce.   
  
Riacquistata la calma si girò verso la porta di casa, incosciamente rassettandosi la camicia nera che indossava. Non si mosse nemmeno quando Luke gli si accostò timidamente accanto, la coda ritta che si muoveva al ritmo del suo respiro.   
  
\- Quindi c-come al solito mi p-prenderai in braccio e giocherai con me? - chiese mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.   
  
\- Come al solito Hemmings - gli disse secco, arrotolando un braccio intorno alla sua sottile vita quando sentì suonare il campanello - come al solito.


	4. 4

#  ** 4 **

  
  
Calum si diresse verso la porta indossando il suo miglior sorriso, il braccio ancora stretto attorno alla vita di Luke.

\- Salve signor Hood, sono Joshua Joseph e questa è la mia collega Perrie Hadid, siamo qui per il controllo di routine. - disse un uomo con degli accesi capelli rossi, inusuale.

Il ragazzo sorrise, così fece anche l'ibrido spaventato a morte al suo fianco. I due si ritrassero, permettendo agli agenti del D.I.S. di entrare in casa. Joshua fece un rapido giro nell'appartamento, di tanto in tanto scribacchiava su un blocco per appunti.

Quando ebbe finito di ispezionare il salotto fece un cenno alla collega che gentilmente, prese per mano Luke, chiedendogli poi se poteva seguirlo in bagno. Il ragazzino fece guizzare nervosamente la coda e seguì la donna con la testa bassa, impaurito dalla sua non indifferente altezza.

Calum nel frattempo si accorse che l'altro ispettore era sparito e si accigliò, chiedendosi dove si fosse andato a cacciare.

Sedette sul divano, tamburellando con le dita su un bracciolo. Dopo qualche minuto sentì la porta sbattere e l'uomo dai capelli rossi fece la sua ricomparsa, un cipiglio che gli increspava il viso. Si mise davanti al ragazzo, aprendo un libro e tenendolo sospeso con un braccio.

\- Mi dica signor Hood? Dove sono i suoi genitori? - chiese.

Calum strinse le mani a pugno e serrò la mascella.

\- Credo che sappia benissimo dove sono.

\- Mi spiace ragazzo ma mi hanno appena trasferito qui da Melbourne, quindi non sono ancora stato informato sul suo profilo. Le spiacerebbe dirmi dove si trovano?

Calum abbassò la testa, il viso nascosto dai ricci capelli neri.

\- Con piacere.

***

**_16 Luglio 20_** _ **02**_  
 

_I due bambini corsero fuori di casa, quello con la coda bianca saldamente aggrappato alla schiena dell'altro._

- _MASCALZONI! Non correte così, il D.I.S. non aprirà prima di un'ora - urlò Joy che stava chiudendo la porta di casa. Il marito la stava giá aspettando in macchina e guardava i due piccoli saltellare impazienti sul bordo del marciapiede. Stavano andando ad adottare un altro piccolo imbrido, un trovatello rimasto senza famiglia._

_Joy sperava in una femmina cosicchè quando Luke sarebbe cresciuto ci si sarebbe potuto accoppiare._

_Calum salì in macchina e si trascinò dietro l'altro, le morbide orecchie nascoste sotto un cappellino azzurro per proteggerle dal freddo. Luke era a dir poco eccitato, non vedeva l'ora di incontrare la sua nuova amica._

_Erano in macchina da un paio d'ore e entrambi i bambini si erano addormentati sul sedile posteriore, la testa di Calum appoggiata sulla spalla dell'ibrido, la coda di quest'ultimo attorcigliata intorno alla vita dell'altro._

_Joy li guardó fugacemente nello specchietto retrovisore, sorridendo dolcemente. Fu solo quando riportó lo sguardo sulla strada che lo vide: un camion stava procedendo nella direzione sbagliata, lanciato a tutta velocitá. Fu questione di un attimo._

_L'urlo della donna, David che provava a far virare la macchina in tempo, una luce accecante e poi, il silenzio._

_Il primo a svegliarsi sarebbe stato Calum, il quale avrebbe visto una scena a dir poco agghiacciante, che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato. Sua madre e suo padre giacevano immobili sulla strada, una pozza rossastra che si allargava sotto di loro, gli arti in posizioni innaturali._

_Giró la testa e aprì la bocca in un urlo mutò: Luke giaceva al suo fianco e sembrava che stesse dormendo, anche se sarebbe stato difficile con un'enorme scheggia lamina di metallo che gli usciva dal ventre._

_Quella fu l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto prima di svenire, un'immagine che negli anni successivi gli avrebbe sempre fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene._

_Era colpa di Luke se i suoi genitori erano morti. Se non fosse stato per lui, avrebbe ancora avuto una famiglia._


	5. 5

#  5

  
  
\- Sono morti. - rispose seccamente Calum.

L'ispettore lo guardó dispiaciuto, riordinando le sue scartoffie. Non era la prima volta che si trovava ad affrontare situazioni del genere, anche se si era quasi sempre trattato di ibridi rimasti orfani della famiglia adottiva.

La sua compassione fu però rimpiazzata da fastidio e sdegno quando si ricordò cosa aveva visto nel seminterrato della casa. Prese un profondo respiro e, afferrando il mento di Calum con una mano, lo costrinse a prestargli attenzione.

\- Senta signor Hood, quello che ho visto in cantina non mi è piaciuto per nulla. - il ragazzo era sbiancato e ascoltava attentamente l'ispettore - Ho fatto in modo di piazzare una telecamera nascosta, che non riuscirà a trovare neanche se dovesse smantellare tutta casa. La terrò d'occhio, veda di non fare cavolate.

L'uomo si allontanó, lasciando che Calum assimilasse quanto gli aveva detto. Andò poi a bussare alla porta del bagno, chiedendo alla collega di quanto tempo avesse ancora bisogno.

\- Altri cinque minuti e poi ci sono!  
 

***  
 

La donna fece sedere Luke sulla tavoletta del water, un sorriso materno che gli ammorbidiva i tratti del viso altrimenti austero.

\- Allora Luke, ti dispiace toglierti maglietta e pantaloni? Devo assicurarmi che tu sia in perfetta salute.

Il piccolo ibrido non sapeva cosa fare, era certo che la donna si sarebbe accorta dei lividi e dei tagli presenti ovunque sul suo corpo. Ma purtroppo non aveva altra scelta, così fece quanto gli era stato detto.

Perrie rabbrividì quando notó gli effetti della malnutrizione e tutte le ferite che spiccavano sulla sua pelle chiara. Ma ciò che più la preoccupó fu la lunga cicatrice frastagliata che correva lungo il ventre e il costato.

\- Tesoro, ti spiacerebbe dirmi come te la sei fatta? - gli chiese dolcemente. Luke annuì timidamente, dondolandosi sui talloni.

\- Incidente d'auto, avevo sei anni. Una grossa scheggia di metallo mi ha perforato quasi da parte parte, ma non so come, mi hanno salvato.

La donna gli sorrise comprensiva e, dopo avergli fatto qualche controllo di routine, si chinò leggermente, in modo che i loro visi fossero alla stessa altezza.

\- Non me la sento di chiederti come ti sei causato tutti quei graffi, e poi non credo che me lo diresti. Tieni, - gli porse un piccolo biglietto da visita - se dovessi mai avere bisogno di parlare, non esitare a chiamarmi a questo numero.

Luke sorrise felice, la coda che mulinava nell'aria. Le strinse la mano, tenendo aperta la porta per farla passare quando uscì dal bagno.

\- Che gentiluomo che sei, caspita. - rise lei scompigliandogli i già disordinati capelli chiari.

Appena il ragazzo entrò nel campo visivo di Calum, quello gli corse incontro, abbracciandolo. Luke però sapeva che tutto quell'affetto era di circostanza e, dall'occhiata scettica che entrambi gli ispettori lanciarono al moro, era facilmente intuibile che ormai avessero capito che non appena si fossero chiusi la porta alle spalle, Calum avrebbe ricominciato a trattarlo male.

\- Veda di ricordarsi quello che le ho detto, Calum - disse Joshua fissando il più alto dritto negli occhi. Calum annuì impercettibilmente.

\- Lo stesso vale per te Luke, non dimenticartene mai.

Perrie lo salutò agitando una mano e, finalmente, entrambi uscirono da quella casa, in cui l'aria era pesante e infetta. Infettata da amarezza e tristezza.  
 

**____**  
 

**Questo era l'ultimo capitolo introduttivo, dal prossimo tutto cambierà muaha**


	6. 6

#  _ 6 _

  
 

  
_**Tre mesi dopo**_  
 

  
  
Calum si rannicchió sul letto, cercando di cacciare via quell'assurdo pensiero che aveva minacciato di fargli anche solo cambiare idea. Non poteva essersi ridotto così, si sentiva sporco. Probabilmente il Calum di sei mesi prima avrebbe iniziato ad insultarlo, e avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni per farlo.  


\- No. No. No. Quello che hai fatto è sbagliato, non avresti dovuto sentirti in quel modo quando ti ha abbracciato. Per due ragioni: la prima, non sei gay. La seconda? PERCHÈ È UN FOTTUTO IBRIDO. IL MALEDETTO IBRIDO CHE HA UCCISO LA TUA FAMIGLIA. - continuava a ripetersi cercando di convicere se stesso che l'aver sentito le farfalle nello stomaco quando Luke lo aveva abbracciato dopo aver fatto un brutto sogno era totalmente, inequivocabilmente, sbagliato.

Il fatto era che negli ultimi tempi aveva silenziosamente, e da una certa prospettiva, anche involontariamente, iniziato a studiare i comportamenti di Luke. Di come, prima di addormentarsi, si assicurasse sempre che tutte le sue parti feline fossero al caldo o che quando gli capitava di trovate un animaletto nel giardino di casa, per lui diventasse una sorta di animale domestico.

Bizzarro visto che l'animale domestico a tutti gli effetti era lui, eppure, questo suo modo di essere e di fare lo aveva ammaliato.

Da dopo l'incidente Calum aveva smesso di provare qualsiasi tipo di emozione, sia positiva che negativa, rabbia esclusa. Eppure, da quando aveva ricominciato a pensare alla sua infanzia, quella passata a rincorrersi nei campi con Luke, non aveva potuto fare a meno di piangere. 

Le lacrime che versava erano lacrime nostalgiche, che contenevano ricordi felici e molto spesso dimenticati. Se non fosse stato per quell'incidente ora non si sarebbe ridotto a struggersi inutilmente su questioni di poco conto.

Non si può cambiare il passato.

Calum si lasciò sfuggire un urlo frustrato, insieme ad alcune piccole gemme liquide, che bagnarono il suo viso dalla pelle ambrata. 

\- C-Calum? V-va tutto bene? - chiese Luke, timidamente affacciatosi alla porta della camera del suo padrone. Il ragazzo scosse la testa e tirò su col naso, le mani che sfregavano gli occhi arrossati.

\- No. Va tutto male. La mia vita fa schifo per ... - si fermò prima di dire quello che era automaticamente stato pronto ad aggiungere. In quel momento Luke era l'unica "persona" che potesse dargli un po' di conforto.

Era difficile reprimere l'istinto di trattarlo male, il ruolo della vittima gli calzava a pennello.

\- Vieni qui. - disse facendo spazio sul letto.

Luke si irrigidì e pensò di aver sentito male. Magari quello che Calum aveva detto era un "via di qui".

\- C-cosa?

\- Ho detto, vieni qui. Muoviti prima che io cambi idea.

L'ibrido si avvicinò cautamente al letto, cercando di toccare il meno possibile il meno possibile il corpo caldo dell'altro mentre si sedeva. Calum mugugnò e, con un rapida mossa, se lo attirò vicinò, cingendogli la vita con le braccia muscolose.

Come tocco finale, seppellì il viso nel collo di Luke, apprezzando il profumo di vaniglia che emanavano i suoi capelli.

\- Quando te la senti puoi anche ricominciare a respirare. - sgnignazzó cercando di allentare la tensione. Luke abbozzò un sorriso e, ricambiando la stretta, iniziò a fare le fusa.

_Oddio_ .

Il loro rumore ritmico e costante aveva solleticato la memoria di Calum, facendogli capire tramite brevi flash di ricordi, che non era la prima volta che Luke faceva le fusa mentre stavano l'uno abbracciato all'altro.

Ma la cosa che sconvolse di più il ragazzo, fu il fatto che si sentiva maledettamente bene tra le sue braccia. Una sensazione di benessere che poche volte in vita sua aveva avuto occasione di provare.


	7. 7

#  7

  
  
L'uomo spostò il puntatore del mouse da una parte all'altra dello schermo, roteando con il medio la rotellina per ingrandire. Strizzò gli occhi per vedere meglio cosa stesse succedendo e quando capì, quasi lanciò un urlo.

Si alzò dalla sedia e andò a chiamare il suo responsabile, Joshua Joseph, bussando tre volte alla porta del suo ufficio. Quando sentì l'altro dargli il permesso di entrare, si fiondò dentro ansimante.

Joshua, i cui capelli erano stati recentemente tinti di un color melanzana, alzò un sopracciglio, confuso dallo strano comportamento del suo collaboratore.

\- Che c'è Armstrong? Calmati un attimo e dimmi che hai.

L'uomo si appoggiò a una sedia per recuperare fiato e, quando finalmente il ritmo con cui si alzava il suo petto ritornò nella norma, alzò la testa, una mano che si asciugava il sudore cadutogli sulla fronte.

\- Abbiamo un codice 10.

E chiunque al Dipartimento Ibridi di Sidney sapeva che quando veniva annunciato un codice 10, nel giro di qualche giorno avrebbero dovuto cancellare qualche nome dal registro dell'anagrafe.

\- Da che posizione Billie? - chiese Joshua improvvisamente serio.

\- Dal complesso abitativo degli Hood.

_Impossibile._

L'uomo dalla chioma bizzarra si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse il collega, facendogli cenno con la testa di condurlo alla sua postazione. Quello annuì e si fece largo tra le persone, il battito cardiaco che aumentava quanto più si avvicinava al suo computer. Quando lo raggiunse, senza neanche dare un'occhiata allo schermo, indicò con il dito ciò che la fotocamera nascosta installata nel salotto di Calum trasmetteva.

Joshua si chinò a osservare attentamente la scena che gli si presentava davanti, grattandosi la barba di un paio di giorni quando non vide nulla di riconducibile a un codice 10.

\- Io non vedo nulla Billie, credo che te lo sia immaginato.

Quest'ultimo spalancò gli occhi, scuotendo la testa e iniziando a farfugliare cose senza senso, facendo domande e rispondendosi da solo.

\- Ma la zona d'ombra ... li ho visti ... che abbiano visto la telecamera? No, impossibile, è nascosta bene ... o magari - venne interrotto da un cenno annoiato di Joshua, il quale si aggiustò la cravatta e si riavviò i capelli.

\- Penso che ciò che hai visto sia stato frutto della tua immaginazione. Conosco chi abita in quella casa e posso giurare sulla testa del mio ragazzo che un codice 10 sarebbe l'ultima cosa che mi aspetterei. - riprese fiato - ti consiglio di prenderti una giornata di pausa e andare a casa a riposarti, credo che tu sia solo molto stressato.

L'uomo annuì e mentre tornava a casa, fermo a un semaforo ad aspettare che scattasse il verde, continuò a rimuginare su ciò che aveva visto in quell'immagine: un ragazzo dalla pelle scura sdraiato su un divano che teneva abbracciato a sé un minuto ibrido di gatto, ed era sicuro di non avere avuto le traveggole quando aveva visto il più alto connettere le labbra con quelle del ragazzino dalle orecchie pelose, la sua coda attorciglia intorno alla vita dell'altro.  
  
 

**_Meanwhile_**  
  
 

_-_ P-Perchè l'hai fatto? - chiese Luke pettinandosi nervosamente con le dita i ciuffi di pelo che dalla punta della sua coda sparavano in qualsiasi direzione.

Calum alzò le spalle, osservandolo con la testa inclinata mentre iniziava a sistemarsi le due orecchiette che gli spuntavano ritte da in mezzo alla testa.

\- Perché non avevo mai avuto l'occasione di farlo suppongo. Ma non ti ci abituare, non accadrà mai più. E poi sai meglio di me cosa succederebbe se ci scoprissero a interagire più del necessario. Tu verresti ucciso all'istante ed io pure credo - disse rabbrividendo al solo pensiero.

Luke annuì debolmente, le orecchie piatte sulla testa e la coda in mezzo alle gambe. A lui piaceva un sacco quella nuova versione di Calum, quella che non lo picchiava ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di sbagliato o lo sorprendeva in un posto in cui non sarebbe dovuto trovarsi.

Anche se a parte rare eccezioni, era quello di sempre. Il ragazzo che lo ignorava tutto il giorno e si ricordava di lui solo quando doveva dargli da mangiare o aveva  **gli** incubi. Sì, purtroppo erano ritornati, più brutti e vividi di prima.

Capitava infatti che a sere alterne Luke si svegliasse a causa degli urli di Calum, seguiti subito da lunghe crisi di pianto isterico. Lui, che d'altronde era l'animale domestico, faceva ciò che gli veniva naturale fare: mettere le esigenze degli altri prima delle sue e andare a rimettere insieme i pezzi di chi gli stava vicino.

Sgattaiolava in camera sua con passo felpato e s'infilava insieme a lui nel letto, abbracciandolo e cercando di consolarlo facendo le fusa e mormorandogli parole di conforto. Di solito ci metteva una mezz'ora a farlo calmare e, quando finalmente Calum si addormentava, Luke restava a guardarlo per ore, memorizzando i tratti del suo volto e come le sue labbra rimanessero socchiuse, donandogli un'aria innocente.

Lui non l'aveva mai odiato. Mai. Ciò che provava verso di lui era più una specie di malinconia e di affetto infantile, come se sentisse il bisogno di proteggerlo. Che poi questa sua innata voglia era dettata soprattutto dalla sua parte felina, che lo aveva spinto a "marchiare" il suo territorio e considerare Calum, che era compreso in quella zona, un po' come se fosse stato di sua proprietà.

Il ragazzino alzò la testa, fissando un po' intimorito il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte chiedendosi se avesse potuto osare domandargli una cosa.

\- C-Calum?

\- Mh? - rispose quello, che nel frattempo aveva iniziato a preparare la cena per entrambi.

\- M-mi potresti fare il bagno?

Calum si fermò, soppesando le sue parole per qualche secondo.

\- Come quando eravamo bambini?

\- Sì, proprio come allora.


	8. 8 pt.1

#  8 pt.1

 

  
I due ragazzi stavano correndo da una buona mezz'ora, ma sapevano che non li avevano ancora seminati, sentivano nitidi i latrati dei cani e le urla degli uomini. Quello più esile stava perdendo le forze e, dal dolore che provava in tutto il corpo, aveva iniziato a piangere copiosamente.

Il più alto, che aveva i capelli tinti di rosso, lo prese per mano così da non lasciare che lo prendessero.

\- Ce la puoi fare, resisti un altro po' tesoro, solo un altro po'. - gli disse con voce incrinata e affannata. Sentiva che se non avessero trovato al più presto un rifugio sarebbero morti entrambi, quasi sicuramente con una pallottola nel cranio.

\- Io ... non ce la faccio M-Mikey. Mi gira .... tutto. Lasciami indietro, m-meglio che prendano me. - rispose Ashton tra i singhiozzi. Il piccolo ibrido di gatto persiano sentiva le forze venire meno e sapeva che era colpa sua se si trovavano in quell'orrenda situazione.

Tutto era iniziato il giorno in cui era stato affidato a Michael e la sua famiglia, un freddo 20 Novembre del '95. I due erano stati amici per tutta la vita, anche se avevano iniziato a sviluppare dei sentimenti l'uno per l'altro verso i sedici anni. Al contrario da quando dettato dalle leggi, non si erano fatti scrupoli, ed avevano intrecciato una relazione amorosa.

I guai erano arrivati quando un loro vicino, un certo signor Barakat, aveva deciso di fare la spia e denunciarli al D.I.S. In meno di un quarto d'ora gli agenti erano arrivati pronti a farla pagare ai due trasgressori, anche se in casa, a parte i loro genitori, non avevano trovato nessuno.

Karen infatti li aveva avvisati in tempo e aveva fatto si che riuscissero a scappare. Purtroppo i cani avevano sentito il loro odore e si erano messi al loro inseguimento.

\- Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, dove vai tu, vado io, ricordi?

Ashton gli sorrise tristemente e stava per rispondergli, quando fiutò un odore a lui famigliare. Un'altro della sua specie era nelle vicinanze, e se il suo padrone fosse stato disposto a nasconderli, sarebbero stati salvi.

Il ragazzino, senza smettere di correre, rafforzó la presa sulla mano di Michael e, lasciandosi guidare dal suo fiuto, si diresse verso la fonte dell'odore. Si fermarono davanti alla porta di una villetta e quasi immediatamente Ashton suonò il campanello, lasciando sconvolto il ragazzo al suo fianco.

Ci misero un po' a venire a rispondere e quando lo fecero, Ashton non potè far altro che sospirare di sollievo.

\- Emh, ciao? - disse Calum, che guardava confuso la strana coppia davanti a lui.

\- Ciao, in questa casa c'è un ibrido di gatto vero?

Il ragazzo esitò un attimo prima di annuire, non capendo come mai quei due fossero spuntati dal nulla.

\- Come lo sai? Sei del D.I.S.? Cosa vuoi? - chiese diffidente. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di loro e i controlli mensili.

Ashton rise senza allegria e prima di togliersi il berretto che indossava, si girò a controllare che non li avessero raggiunti. Le sue morbide orecchie pelose fecero capolino e di colpo, Calum si rese conto dello stato in cui erano, sudati, ansanti ma soprattutto spaventati.

\- Ti prego, ci stanno inseguendo, e se dovessero trovarci ci ammazzerebbero. Hai un posto dove nasconderci per qualche giorno? Almeno fino a quando perderanno le nostre tracce.

\- E non pensi che i cani fiuterebbero il tuo odore?

\- No, vivi con un altro ibrido della mia stessa specie, non ci distinguerebbero.

Calum sembrò rifletterci su, valutando i vantaggi e gli svantaggi, anche se alla fine, riuscendo a immedesimarsi nei loro panni, li fece entrare, richiudendo subito la porta alle loro spalle.


	9. 8 pt.2

#  ** 8 pt.2 **

  
  
**N/A: ho dato una piccola revisionata ai capitoli precendenti, e cambiato la razza di Ashton, è un ibrido di gatto siberiano. Luke invece è un albino**  
**(la foto btw ^^^^^)**  
 

Una volta che sentì la porta sbattere e la serratura girare, Ashton si lasciò cadere a terra, sfinito. Ci vollero pochi istanti prima che chiudesse gli occhi e perdesse conoscenza.

Michael gli si avvicinò preoccupato, ma una volta sentito il suo cuore battere a un ritmo regolare, sospirò di sollievo e si sedette sul pavimento con la testa tra le ginocchia. Calum era ancora abbastanza sbalordito, e vedere un ibrido di gatto svenuto dalla stanchezza giacere inerme in salotto, di certo non aiutò a fargli capire cosa stesse succedendo.

\- Potreste spiegarmi cosa vi è successo? - chiese gentilmente inginocchiandosi davanti a Michael. Il ragazzo sorrise triste e annuì, accarezzando le morbide orecchie di Ashton.

\- Il D.I.S. ci sta dando la caccia. È stata colpa di un nostro vicino e adesso non abbiamo un posto dove stare.

\- Okay, ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Perchè state scappando? Cosa avete fatto?

Michael abbassò la testa e si spolverò i jeans.

\- Ci siamo innamorati. - disse a mezza voce, quasi intimorito che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Calum spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato: allora era  _quello,_ quello che sarebbe successo se qualcuno avesse scoperto le interazioni molto più che  _amichevoli_  che aveva con Luke. Michael se ne accorse e, dopo averlo guardato in faccia, sbiancò.

Stavano entrambi infrangendo una delle regole più importanti imposte dal governo.

\- Credo che stiamo nella stessa barca.

Per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio, anche se venne interrotto dal grattare di una porta sul pavimento: Luke entrò nella stanza sfregandosi gli occhioni celesti e, dall'espressione stanca che aveva in volto, sembrava essersi appena svegliato.  
 

\- Cal?

Calum spostò lo sguardo su di lui e sorrise debolmente, alzandosi e andandogli incontro. Gli solleticò un orecchio, chinandosi poi per sussurrargli qualcosa.

\- Prendi il ragazzo steso per terra e portalo in camera tua, ha bisogno di riposare e il pavimento non è il luogo piú comodo per farlo.

Luke annuì e andò da Ashton. Lanciò a Michael un'occhiata confusa e prese l'altro tra le braccia, non capendo come mai ci fossero due estranei in casa loro e perchè sembrasse avessero passato le pene dell'inferno.

Tornò sui suoi passi, diretto verso la zona notte. D'istinto diede un'annusata al corpo esanime che ancora trasportava, e fu felice di apprendere che il ragazzo era totalmente innocuo. Arrivò davanti alla porta della sua stanza, che aprì con una spallata, ed entrò barcollando.

Stare vicino a qualcuno che dormiva gli faceva uno strano effetto, stimolando in lui la produzione di melatonina. Finiva sempre, infatti, per addormentarsi pure lui.

Adagiò il corpo di Ashton sul letto, e con attenzione, gli sfilò gli scarponcini inzaccherati che indossava. Gli tolse poi la felpa, in quanto aveva notato che aveva iniziato a sudare. Era strano avere qualcun altro della sua stessa specie a una distanza così ravvicinata, i pochi amici che Calum invitava sporadicamente, non si portavano mai dietro il loro ibridi.

Luke si allontanò dal letto e si lasciò scappare uno sbadiglio, iniziando poi a stiracchiarsi. Sentiva le palpebre diventare sempre più pesanti, e il suo corpo venire invaso dal torpore. Poco dopo, quasi senza accorgersene, si stese pure lui accanto ad Ashton e, rannicchiandosi su se stesso, si addormentò.


End file.
